mystarakaramekioscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
House Lutescu
Ruler Lord Vlad Lutescu. Personalities Lord Vlad Lutescu Ruler of Rugalov Known as the Eyes of the East, Vlad gained his nickname from his ever-watchful position on Karameikos’s border with Thyatis. Rugalov’s small church and rectory commands a small tor overlooking the village, its docks, and the Eastron Road, such that no one passes through or by the town without Vlad’s notice. He is also called the Eagle (and sometimes the Vulture) of the East, underscoring his appearance. Vlad is a member of the Church of Traladara and is loyal to Aleksyev Nikelnevich. In turn, Father Niki has relied on Vlad over the years as an agent to keep an eye on the Thyatians who pass through. Personality: Vlad tries to look kindly, but often comes off as sinister instead. He frequently has the unpleasant task of sending warnings back to the capital – of pirates, goblins, and even raiding Thyatian nobles – and as these sometimes arrive after the raids, a grudge is sometimes held against the tardy messenger. In addition, Vlad’s method of speaking is theatrical and staged (worthy of Emilio the Great on a bad night), and his thick Traladaran accent leads him to stress words oddly, sending unintended threats. Yet for all this, when called upon Vlad is a valiant supporter of Traladarans and Karameikos. What He Says: “I would not do that if I were you” (a common warning, almost always true). What Others Say: “A well-meaning man and a good Traladaran, but I know some who would rather be covered in furry spiders that dine with him” (Aleksyev Nikelnevich). Appearance: Vlad is a lean priest in his mid-40s, with a hunched, vulpine look. He dresses in simple robes marked with the symbol of the Church of Traladara. Using Vlad: Vlad is a red herring, one who looks suspicious, but who is really rather pleasant. Give him a creepy, tomblike, monster-movie tone of voice, and stress odd words. Try to be foreboding and mysterious. Vlad doesn’t need to do anything wrong, just act spooky, and the PCs will probably take it the rest of the way. In real terms, Vlad is a direct pipeline to Father Niki such that the patriarch hears of everything that occurs in Rugalov. Should the characters spend any amount of time there, they should not be surprised when Nikelnevich is fully briefed on their abilities and weaknesses. Combat: As the ruler of a young frontier outpost, Vlad has led his followers in combat against orc and human raiders. There have been assaults on the city before, and the chapel is fortified to allow the village to retreat there while a signal fire brings help from the army post across the bay. Vlad Lutescu (6th-level cleric): THAC0 18; #AT 1; Dmg 1d6 (war hammer); AC 10 (at church affairs) or 2 (at war: plate mail and shield); hp 25; MV 12; ML fanatic (18); AL LG. Str 14, Dex 10, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 18, Cha 10. Languages: Thyatian, Traladaran. Proficiencies: Ancient history (Karameikos), local history (Karameikos), religion. Favored spells: 1st level – Bless, cure light wounds (x2), detect evil, protection from evil. 2nd level – Augury, hold person, slow poison, snake charm, speak with animal . 3rd level – Cure disease, dispel magic, remove curse.